Alma Gemela
by lucyjane87
Summary: He was standing behind me now, and I could hear his breath hitch, catch in his throat.  My skirt dropped to my ankles and I kicked it away on the sand.  I turned slightly and looked him dead in the eye. "Still think I'm innocent?"  LEMONS :D
1. Meet cue :

A/N Hey. This is my first fanfiction, so please review and let me know how I am doing. I know i promised Lemony goodness, and believe me you will get some. however this is a work in progress, so I may tease you for a while :)

**Edward POV**

I watched as the sweat slid slowly down her neck, skimming her collarbone, caressing her chest till it slipped silently behind her dress into the unknown. This woman was mesmerising. Her hips were leaning into the rhythm being beaten out by the Mariachi; the intense beat was hypnotic when played out by her hips. Her hands were twisting and pulling at the air, their need to feel the music, the atmosphere, was insatiable. Long, dark brown hair cascaded behind her, gently stroking her bare back. I could not take my eyes off her she captivated me. Barely taking in my surroundings I raised from my chair, grabbed my bottle of tequila and moved to a table closer to her, still my eyes were held by her curves and her movement.

I could smell her now. Her heady scent almost masked by the sweet smell of the Mexican Orange blossom that grew on every wall of the tiny courtyard, the little white flowers tumbling downwards, their petals almost like snow upon the dusty ground. I could hear the mumblings of the people surrounding me, the staff of the _Loncheria _running drinks to customers, all of who did not exist to me, not whilst she was moving in front of me. The night was alive, the air was electric, and a storm was imminent.

As the music got more urgent and the Mariachi released more passion into their instruments, she turned towards me. With her eyes closed she began to let the music consume her. She was intoxicating. Curvy lips that held a slight smile, containing secrets I was desperate to uncover, led up to heat flushed cheeks, cheek bones that were envious to any woman. I let my eyes linger on the nape of her neck, watching as tiny beads of sweat collected there, her hair sticking slightly against her. The desperation I felt inside of me for this woman was almost uncontainable. The want and the need for her to open her eyes, to see me, were unbearable. As her white dress skimmed her knees, my attention was drawn to her long lean legs. She was dancing barefoot, the dirt from the floor rising in small clouds underneath her. Her feet moving quicker and quicker as the rhythm began to pick up even more pace. She began to turn in a circle, turning and turning, faster and faster, her arms held up in the air, head flung back. The skirt of her dress was floating in the air around her, climbing higher and higher, the image of her toned thighs enticing me to want more.

I was entranced watching her spin faster and faster, lost in the music and her. Then suddenly the music stopped, the beauty before me stopped, straight in front of me. I held my breath, waiting for her to open her eyes and see me, but the music started up again, slowly this time. I recognised the melody, it was similar to the erratic one before, yet somehow more melancholy. She continued to sway, I continued to watch, and take sips from my bottle. As the music began to draw to a close she sunk slowly to the ground. It took me a while to realise the music had finished; she was still settled on the ground. I got to my feet and walked over to her. Standing slightly away from her, yet close enough to catch her scent again; I took a deep breath in, memorising it, like I could ever forget.

She tensed ever so slightly, acknowledging my presence. She had still yet to open her eyes. It was obvious that the music had affected her emotionally so I just let her come back to her senses, waiting. I was just standing there watching her, her chest rising and falling, her breaths becoming slower and deeper. I was watching her so intently that I didn't even realise she was looking back at me. I lifted my head slightly to look into her eyes. What I saw there was not something I expected. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into the most gloriously beautiful eyes I had ever seen, eyes that seemed to see straight through me and rendered me speechless.

**BELLA'S POV**

The heat was sticking to me, engulfing me. I could feel the sweat dripping down my back, reaching my panties. The music was moving inside me, making me sway. I couldn't take anymore; it was like a lover that enjoyed to tease. Standing up I left my friend Alice at the table.

"Bella, what are you doing?" she called after me, but I was too involved to answer her.

As I let the music wash over me, I closed my eyes. Swaying my hips side to side, kicking off my shoes, I let myself go.

As the music consumed me even more, I let it possess more of my soul. I could feel eyes all over me, people watching my performance. Usually I would be embarrassed, this time however, I simply didn't care. I was on holiday and I wanted to feel free. It had been a shit couple of months for me, bad break-up, crap job and no way out of it. Alice had suggested that I join her in Mexico whilst she wrote some article for something or other. I didn't care, all I could think about was the free holiday to Mexico and the release from my mundane life.

I reached up into the air, twirling around and around, dissolving my world into a mass of nothingness. As the music stopped I stopped, suddenly feeling lost. Then the music started up again, slower this time. The emotion of the music overthrew me and I slowly sunk to the floor, letting it engulf me.

It was a few minutes before I even realised anyone was standing there. I tensed, unsure of myself once again. I could smell him, typical man scent, however, there was something just behind it…was that honey? I could also smell tequila. Not wanting to deal with a drunk I kept my eyes closed, hoping he would move on. When he didn't I resigned myself to open my eyes. WOW. Incoherent thoughts sputtered through my brain. This man was gorgeous, unbelievably sexy. His white shirt undone just enough for me to catch a glimpse of some seriously hard abs, his khaki shorts sitting just below his hips…no underwear. Nice! Long muscley legs and flip flops. I flicked my gaze up to his face. Strong chiselled jawline, slightly crooked mouth and hair that just screamed to be pulled. He was sexy as hell. And he was looking at me, straight into my eyes. Shit. Did he notice my little recon of his body? He was just standing staring at me. Was he ok?

"You Ok?" I asked.

This seemed to snap him out of his weird state. He offered me his hand, his mouth turning up into a crooked smile. The butterflies in my stomach did butterflies! I nervously place my hand in his as he helped me up.

"I'm just fine thank you. Are you ok?" his voice was husky and deep. My hand was still in his and I could feel his pulse through our touch. It was quick.

Suddenly my senses were intensified. My hand tingled where he touched me, his smell encased me and the things that were happening in my knickers were insane from just a touch. The sweat trickled down my back, down my neck, down my breasts. I watched his eyes follow a drop that fell down my cleavage. My heart began to beat insanely quickly and if at all possible my knickers just got even wetter.

"Er…yeh. I'm good thanks." I noticed that he still held my hand in his.

"You can let me go y'know." He dropped my hand and I instantly wanted him to hold it again. Hell I wanted his hands to hold every part of me, touch me everywhere. Anything as long as he was touching me, I wouldn't care!

He looked into my eyes and held my gaze. He took a step closer and I swear I stopped breathing.

"Bella? What are you doing? What was that all about? Oh shit…we need to go, like, now. _Come on._" Alice grabbed onto my arm as she hurried me away. I looked over my shoulder, nearly tripping over my feet doing so, but I didn't care. I had to take one last look at the Adonis who had made me feel things I had never felt before.


	2. Second times a charm

Chapter 2

Edward POV

I watched as her friend pulled her away from me, my hand started to reach for her before I pulled it back. She almost went arse over tit trying to look back at me. It made me chuckle.

SO her name was Bella. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Christ, was she beautiful. It was a while before I moved from my spot, still staring after her even though she had been gone for a few minutes.

Moving back to my chair, I took a sip of tequila. I really needed to stop the tequila habit I had acquired since being in Mexico, but it was hard. What I was there to do wasn't easy and it helped to block out some of the evil I had to witness. Motioning to waiter that I wanted the check I began to gather my things together. After I had paid I stood to go, looking once again to the spot where Bella had been. There was something shimmering in the dust. I picked it up; it was some sort of ring? But it was tiny, maybe an earring. God knows. I put it into my pocket, relishing in the thought that I had a memento of her. ON my way through the door I plucked a Blossom off the vine and inhaled the scent deeply a small smile on my face as I thought of my _baile Bella._

Bella POV

"Alice! Why in the heck did you pull me away? Did you not witness the hot piece of ass that was staring at me, that was standing and inch away from me? God, I could have been going home with that _right now _if it wasn't for you!" I moaned at Alice, all the while she was dragging me away.

"I'm dragging you away my dearest friend, because that hot piece of ass is working on the same piece as me but from a different angle. His name is Edward Cullen, hot as fuck, brilliant writer, huge womaniser. You do not need to be going home with that. And also, I wanted to catch Jasper on the phone before it got too late to do so. Is all of this ok with you, you horny bitch?" She stopped and planted her tiny frame in front of, forcing me to look at her.

"Yeh. I suppose. But still, he was _hot_" I smiled at her, cheekily she smiled back.

"I know how hot he is Bella. I do have eyes!" I rolled my eyes at her, pushing her gently away and towards our hire car. As the roads flew past us, I gazed into the night sky. The stars smearing into blurry lines of light. I sighed as the sight before me was interrupted with thoughts of Edward Cullen. Sex on legs Edward Cullen. Tight abs, gorgeous smile, piercing green eyes, smells like honey Edward Cullen. I could feel my breath getting shorter and my panties getting wetter already. Sighing once again, I realised that tonight was going to be one long night.

Edward POV

Cold showers didn't help. Neither did thinking of kittens, puppies anything of the cute nature. I could not get that woman out of me head. Bella. As I lay back on my bed, exhausted after a long night in with my hand, I started to imagine what it would be like to have her next to me. The sweat easing its way down her body like it had when she was dancing…oh god…not again!! This was getting ridiculous now. I would have to see her again, somehow, just so I could get my cock to go down for more than 10 minutes at a time. I needed that woman. After having another unsuccessful cold shower, I decided to go back to the restaurant; maybe she would show to look for her ring thing. It was a long shot I know, but I was willing to try anything just to catch a glimpse of her again. It wouldn't take long anyway, and it was on my way to Marcus', one of the guys I was interviewing for story. Deciding to kill to birds with one stone, I grabbed my bike keys and got going.

Bella POV

Shit. Where is it? I can't believe I managed to lose it. I loved my little toe ring, I'd had it since I was 16 and had been to my very first festival. Granted I couldn't remember much of the festival, however, that little ring was a reminder of a seriously good four days. Damn it! Where did it get to?

"Alice?" I shouted up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen my toe ring? I can't find it anywhere." I huffed as I started to go through my actions last night. _I walked through the door, went to get some water from the fridge. Kicked off my shoes and walked upstairs to bed, leaving Alice in privacy for her phone call to Jasper. I then shimmied my dress off leaving it on the floor and collapsing onto my bed. I then started to get all hot and sweaty thinking about Mr. Cullen and his crooked smile. His soft but strong hands holding me up, the way his eyes drank me in after he had watched me dance….oh. _

Of course! How stupid can I be? I had been dancing with no shoes on at the restaurant. I did a couple more quick checks around the villa, making sure that it definitely was not there. It wasn't.

"Alice, I'm just heading back to the restaurant to see if my toe rings there. I'll be back in half an hour. "

"Ok. Be careful. Oh and don't worry about coming back, I'm just going to be lying by the pool so if you wanna go do something you can, I won't be needing the car." She shouted back to me.

"Ok. No worries. But I think I'll be back, I wanna sort out my tan lines." I giggled at the thought. I accidentally burnt my bum cheeks on the first day here, leaving me with an odd pattern of brown and white on my butt.

I opened the car doors, letting stale hot air out of the car before climbing in and setting off. I wound down my windows and turned up my music. I loved driving this way, feeling the wind rushing around me was refreshing and exhilarating.

Pulling up in the car park I saw a battered bike in the driveway, I had always wanted to ride a motorcycle, but had never had the opportunity to. I May hire one out when Alice is out for the day. DO some exploring of my own.

The restaurant was cool and dark in contrast to outside and it took a while for my eyes to adjust.

"Hello?" I called out, seeing if anyone was around. I waited by the side of the bar; I was about to sit down when I caught a faint smell of honey. My mind immediately surrendering to thoughts of Edward. Or should that be Sexward. I giggled to myself. Sexward. Definite potential for a nickname.

"Something funny?" a husky voice asked from behind me. Startled I turned around, nearly falling off my chair in the process.

Shit. Shit. Shit. It was Sexward. What the hell was I supposed to say? _Yes, actually it was something highly amusing. I'd just made up a little nickname for you in my head, do you want to here it? Well its Sexward…totally original don't you think? _Yeh, I don't think so. I realised that whilst I'd been having my internal monologue, Sexward had been staring at me, watching me. Shit. Now I looked like a right idiot.

"Er..yeh. Sort of. But I'm sure it wouldn't amuse you in the slightest. It's a girl thing, you know those weird things that girls do that guys don't get, no matter how hard they try?" Great, not only does he think you're and idiot he now _knows_ you're a rambling idiot. Brilliant Bella. Way to go.

A faint smile crossed his lips, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh yeh? Try me? You never know, I may be one of those guys that gets women." He raised his eyebrow at me, making my knees go slightly weak. Stop it Bella. Your knees do not need to go weak, not right now, not in front of Sexward…Sexward who is moving towards you, his crooked smile dazzling you. Snap out of it! Womaniser remember?! You do not need him right now. _But a little action wouldn't hu… _Stop it! Now! _Fine…_ inner me pouted and gave up. Ha.

"I'm sure you may well be but I really just came here to find something of mine, so if you wouldn't mind…" I was well aware that my tone was cool towards him and it satisfied me a little to see him falter then stop. I looked towards the counter, trying to see someone who I could ask. As much as I didn't want to be, I was still hyper aware of Sexward's eyes on me.

"What is it you're after?" his voice was closer to me now and as I turned it was to stare straight into his chest. Once again, WOW. Taking a deep breath of honey deliciousness, I raised my head to answer him.

"I lost my toe ring. Silly little thing to come after but it holds some really good memories for me." I smiled, memories making their way to the forefront of my mind.

"Oh. Right. "

I was still standing far too close to him for safety, his and mine. If I didn't move back there was a good chance I was going to jump on this man and ravish him. Shaking my head, I stepped back into the bar; this was as far as I could go.

"Care to give a description of this toe ring?" he smiled at me again, but thankfully he didn't move any closer, although I already missed the heat of his body against mine.

"well…its small. And silver. Can't really describe it anymore than that. It's a toe ring." I answered.

He chuckled. Christ, he was even sexier when he laughed. How is that possible?! He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed my own hand with his free hand. It's hard to describe the feeling that coursed through my body at the contact. Soaking wet crotch? Check. Need of a new pair of knickers? Check. Oh no wait, I wasn't wearing any thinking ahead to my tanning session I hadn't put any on. Alice and me were perfectly comfortable around each other to be naked. The realisation of this made me blush, the heat spreading up from my neck to my cheeks. Edward shifted slightly and wait…did he just moan? Fuck he just moaned. Even wetter now.

"He turned my palm upwards. I was too bust trying not to hyperventilate when he pressed something into my hand, all the while he never took his eyes off mine. I broke the gaze and looked at what he had placed in my hand. It was my toe ring. Without thinking I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him, locking him in a hug. He staggered back slightly, but wrapped his arms around me. I realised what I had just done and started to pull away. Sexward however had other plans for me. Not letting me go, he placed me back on the floor. Raising a hand to my face, he very slowly leant down to kiss my lips. It was chaste, brief. Well it was until the horny bitch in me reared her head, made me see red and turned me into a face-sucking whore. Seriously, it was animalistic. His kiss was insane. He was slow on the uptake, however, it didn't take long for his hands to pull me closer, to run them down my back, further and further south…

Edward POV

Fuck me! She wasn't wearing any knickers. That much was obvious through her thin skirt. Shit. If I hadn't been hard before then I certainly was now. I moaned into her mouth. Just as I was about to explore further, she stiffened, stopping the kiss and pulling away from me. I was panting now, actually panting. Her beautifully plump lips were even more swollen and red. God she was stunning. I looked into her brown eyes, searching for something, anything to make it ok for me to kiss her again. For a brief moment I thought I saw it, but then she shook her head and broke eye contact with me. Turning away she leaned over the counter, shouting for some assistance. I wondered why she did this when she already had her ring back. Not that I minded, the view of her ass was perfect, and it also confirmed the no knickers thing. No VPL. Hot as fuck. My dick stood to attention a bit more as I drank in the view. Her skirt was halfway up her thigh, her tank top sliding up her back as she leaned over the counter some more. Once again, I could see tiny drops of sweat forming, this time on her lower back. God, what I would give to lick them away, to lick her all over. To taste every part of her body. I was going to need to cool down somehow. I turned away, heading out towards the courtyard.


	3. Tinglies

A/N Seriously lovelies, reviews would be fantasmical!! PLEASE???!!! lemony goodness should be coming up in the next chapter and we'll soon find out why edward needs his tequila :)

**Bella POV**

I could still feel his eyes on me even though he had walked into the courtyard. I tried my hardest to get my breathing back to a normal pace. What is this man? I know that he is insanely good looking, tall, strong, masculine, but I'd been with men like him before, but they have never given me this feeling in my stomach. Shit. It got me hoping that maybe I'd drunk some dodgy water, anything as long as it wasn't what I thought it could be. Snap out of it Bella, it can't be. One brief meeting a teeny weensy make out session do not constitute any sort or circumstance for that.

I stood at the bar having no idea why I was still stood there. I gathered my thoughts together and turned to leave.

Whether he had been on his way back in or whether he had been watching me, Sexward suddenly appeared by my side, walking with me to the exit. If possible the temperature seemed to raise a couple of degrees, making the sweat run down my back. I sneaked a peek at Sexward, he was looking insatiably hot today, he was wearing his khaki shorts again, only this time he was wearing a grey t-shirt. He was hot, no denying it. This man was a god. He was also sweating; I could see it sliding down his cheek before he swiftly wiped it away. I nearly cried out for him to stop, and for him to let me lick it off for him. I turned away when he turned to look at me, my blush once again creeping onto my face.

"What?" he asked me

"Nothing."

"Hmm…nothing eh? Well I guess 'nothing' will have to do. For now." I could hear the smile in his voice, his slightly playful tone.

_For now? _What did that mean? Did it mean he wanted to see me again? Geez Bella, get a hold of yourself woman. You seem to keep forgetting that he is a womaniser. _Oh. Yes. He is isn't he. Damn waste in my eyes. _

I squinted into the sun letting my eyes adjust to the brightness. I slipped my sunglasses on and turned to face Sexward. He was watching me, for a brief second he looked like he was upset about something.

"Right. Better be off. Things to do people to see…"I said with a laugh.

"Really? You have things to do?" asking me, he moved towards me with a smile.

Shit. He really needed to stop doing that if he wanted me to respond in a normal human manner.

"Erm…yes…I have…you know…tanning…and…" I trailed off, realising that I just admitted I have nothing to do.

"Well, if you can find the time away from your _tanning" _he said with a smirk, "I would love for you to come with me. Right now."

Shit. Heat spreading everywhere, once again! "Where?" I realised as I asked that I was going with this man wherever he wanted to go. Sod it if he was a womaniser, I needed to get this man out of my system, and then maybe I could get back to having a nice relaxing holiday with Alice.

"Well now, that would ruin the surprise if I told you. You ok with bikes? I mean…I only have…and well…I didn't think to ask…" his shoulders started to slump. If I didn't know any better I would say he was nervous and that he _really _wanted me to say yes. Well now, what a turn around for the books.

"This is your bike? Well I don't know…it looks a bit unsafe…I mean how old is it anyways?" I was trying my hardest to not laugh, of course I was going with him, I couldn't wait, but it was funny to see the look that flashed across his face.

"Er…I'm not sure…I think it's safe…at least it's got me around for the past few weeks ok…"

I started to laugh, putting him out of his misery I let him now I was ok with bikes, I told him that in fact I had only enviously been looking at said bike wishing it were mine. He gave me a playful tap on the shoulder, making me blush once again at the contact.

"Ooo, you'll pay for that Miss…?"

Oh. Right. He didn't know my name.

"Swan. Bella Swan." I reached my hand out to him formally, giggling as I did so.

"Nice to meet you Swan Bella Swan. I'm Cullen Edward Cullen" he smiled his knicker dropping smile as he captured my hand and pulled it to his lips, brushing his lips over the back of my hand. Like I said, knicker dropping. He only had one helmet, which he insisted I put on. I really didn't want to, I wanted to feel the wind in my hair, but he wouldn't let me on the bike without it on my head. So I gave in a slumped the helmet over my head, getting my glasses caught in the process. He chuckled, he was murmuring something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch, and removed my glasses from my eyes. We stood there for and eternity, or what felt like an eternity whilst we looked into each other eyes. Ok, what the hell is that feeling in my stomach? He blinked breaking the trance like state we were in, and turned to sit on the bike. I got onto the bike sitting behind him. I put my hands tentatively on his waist. Pulling my hands he pulled me closer and wrapped my arms around himself, making sure I was firmly pressed against his back.

Oh my god, I almost passed out from the feel of his abs under my hands. This was going to be the best bike ride ever.

**Edward POV**

As I was pacing outside, I could smell the Orange Blossom Flower again. Only this time of day it held a more innocent smell about it, fresher somehow, not as intoxicating. Maybe it was normally like this, but last night it had Bella's scent mixed in with it. I groaned to myself, keeping an eye on her. She really was something else. _Will you go down please? I really need to be normal around her and having you standing to attention every time I'm anywhere near her is _not _helpful. _I was mentally scolding my dick, when I saw her stand up tall and begin to go. I couldn't let her walk away from me, not yet. I walked over to her, escorting her out of the exit. We hardly spoke, however the temperature seemed to have risen a few degrees, making me sweat even more. I wiped a bead of sweat away from my face and looked over to Bella, she looked away quickly, but not before I got to see the adorable, down right sexy blush spreading across her face.

"What?" I asked her, wanting to know what had made her blush.

"Nothing"

"Hmm…nothing eh? Well I guess 'nothing' will have to do. For now" I smiled over to her, teasing her lightly. I could see her breath hitch at something I had said. I wanted to get lost in her eyes again, to try and find out what made her blush when she slipped her sunglasses on. Whilst I was standing there thinking of ways to take them off and for me to see her beautiful eyes again, she turned towards me. I wiped the look of sadness off my face, not wanting her to know how soppy I was for her already.

When she told me she had better get going I screamed no inside. I didn't want her to go. It was too soon. I needed to be around her for longer, this wasn't enough. She said she had people to see and things to do, maybe she did, and maybe she didn't. I teased her slightly, coaxing it out of her that really she didn't have anything to do. _YES! _I did a little happy dance inside, seizing my opportunity to spend some more time with her.

I asked her to come with me before I had even considered her saying no. Once I realised that there was a possibility she would say no I felt my self esteem lower, becoming nervous at the thought of her saying no. What if she doesn't like bikes? What if she didn't want to go with me? What if I had been reading her wrong? I'm sure that all of my inner turmoil was written across my face. She began to ask me all kinds of questions about my bike, whether it was safe. I started to answer her, faltering when I saw the smile spreading across her face. She was toying with me! Damn she was sexy when she laughed. I was so engrossed that I didn't even care she was taking the piss out of me. Usually I wouldn't stand for it. I let her know she was going to pay for it, but I knew in my heart she wouldn't. Wait, my _heart? _Shit. This girl was doing something crazy to my head.

I asked her her name, almost forgetting that I wasn't supposed to know her name.

"Swan. Bella Swan" she answered formally holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Swan Bella Swan. I'm Cullen Edward Cullen." And with that captured her hand and pulled it up to my lips, brushing it across my lips, drinking in her smell. God. She smelt even sweeter and intoxicating this close.

I told her to put the helmet on, she refused saying she wanted to feel the air rushing over her face. I nearly gave in, seeing her completely free like that, the wind rushing through her hair would be amazing. However her safety came first. She caved and plopped the helmet on her head before taking her glasses off. It made me chuckle seeing her like that. I leaned in and took off her glasses for her. I got lost in her eyes, standing there for what seemed like and age. I blinked, breaking the trance _stupid eyes needing to blink _and with that I turned to get on the bike.

She placed her hands on my hips lightly. That would just not do, I needed to feel her closer than that. I pulled her hands around my waist, pulling her closer to me so that she was moulded against my back. I heard a soft gasp as she placed her hands on my stomach; I chuckled to myself and hit the accelerator.


	4. That special place

**Edward POV**

I had been in Mexico for a few weeks now, researching and interviewing for my story, so I knew the perfect place to take Bella. It was stunning, hopefully she would like it. As I drove along, I let my thoughts wander. I needed to get a grip, to understand what was happening between Bella and I. The story I'm writing is a big deal for me, it's a make or break thing and I have never felt so passionately about a story in my life. It needed to be shown. I had worked hard to be given this opportunity and I didn't want to mess that up, even if it was for Bella. I wanted to wait; I wanted to make sure that I could do both. I wanted the story and I wanted her. _Christ _this was confusing. Still lost in my thoughts I heard Bella sigh, I leant back slightly, to catch a glimpse of her face in my mirrors, from what I could see she too was lost in thought. She caught my eye in the mirror, and her eyes crinkled with a smile. From just that look I knew that Bella would come first today, it would be about her all day. Tomorrow I would focus on my story again. I will. Tomorrow.

**Bella POV**

_What am I doing? _I was lost deep in thought, I wanted to be here I did, I think. But I knew I shouldn't be. I realised that it felt like is was a teenager all over again, not a 24 year old woman. The forbidden love and all that. It was intense and I liked it. Wait until I tell Alice about today…oh, shit Alice. She was going to kill me. Biting down on my lip I looked up to see Sexward looking at me through his mirrors. I smiled involuntarily, a reflex, and I saw his eyes smiling back at me. _Sod it. _I was going to make this man mine today, whether he wanted it or not, and I'm pretty sure he did. Leaning back I shut my eyes and let the world fly past me.

**Edward POV**

Turning left, I pulled into the car park. I shut off the engine and Bella moved to climb off the bike, leaving an absence in me that I could not for the life of me explain. As she pulled off her helmet, I looked around, searching for the little break in the trees. AH there it was. As she placed the helmet back down on the bike seat, I looked at her. She seemed a little nervous, her breath becoming shaky. I wanted to let her know where I was taking her, set her mind at ease, but I also didn't want to ruin the surprise. I took a step closer to her, catching her hand in mine. AS her eyes locked onto mine, I pulled her closer. I swear her breathing became shallow and she swallowed: hard.

"I promise, Bella Swan, that I am not some psycho killer person. And I am most definitely not going to let anything happen to you. So relax, take my hand and let me lead the way." I kissed the back of her hand again, the gesture only making me want to kiss more of her, to lean into her, to kiss her neck…_Stop it. Now is not the time._ I let our hands drop, never letting go of hers. I gently lead her to the gap in the trees. She faltered and I stopped, letting her make the choice to come with me or not. She looked into my eyes and nodded her head slightly. That was all I needed. I stepped through the trees and she followed. We walked for about half an hour through the trees. All the while we were silent, all the while I still had her hand in mine. Her pulse would accelerate anytime I moved my thumb to stroke her hand. Her breath hitched whenever more parts of our bodies came in contact. And in response to her nearness my heart thumped out a quick rhythm and the little man below, well not so little man, would stir just that bit more. It took all of my self control not to just push her up against a tree, pull down her knickers, no wait, she wasn't wearing any knockers was she? I groaned inside at that, my thoughts going back to my fantasy. I would push her up against the tree and slide myself into her, making her groan. But, my self-control won out and I ignored my insistent need for her. I could see our destination up ahead. It was the place I came to when my work became too much. I discovered it by accident a couple of weeks ago, I had come for a walk, trying to clear my head, and literally stumbled into this place. It had taken my breath away and it still did. It was beautiful, but most importantly it was private. I pulled us up short, just before we reached our destination.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered into her ear.

She nodded, a hoarse "yes" escaping her lips.

"Then close your eyes." She did as she was told and I leaned in to kiss each eyelid. Her breath caught when I did that, I chuckled to myself, hoping that it was from pleasure.

I moved to stand behind her, guiding her forward with my whole body. I felt her shaking slightly so I pulled her closer to me, making sure she was ok and that she wouldn't fall. As we stepped through the clearing I leant into her neck and told her to open her eyes. I felt her tense and then heard her gasp.

**Bella POV**

I had to admit to myself I was nervous. Really considering what I was doing I was aware that I accepted to follow a complete stranger somewhere I didn't know. I was either completely mad, or completely foolish, neither of which were good things to be in my eyes. When we arrived, I was slightly confused. It was a random car park, just off the coast. I wondered if he was taking me to the beach? I hoped not, don't get me wrong, I love beaches, I just wish they were quieter and there weren't any people on them. The noise people make totally destroys the tranquillity of the sea.

I was well aware of Sexward, so much so that my body shook with need for him. He must have noticed because he came over to me, grabbed my hand and told me he was not a psycho killer. Ha! He thought I was worried he was going to turn out to be a weirdo. I knew I should have been, but I just didn't get that from him, in fact I got a lot more from him, and once again, I was glad I didn't have any knickers on, fat lot of good they would have done for me today.

As he led me away, I watched his ass. And what an ass he had. I just wanted to bite into it and… He had stopped and was looking at me. In his own sweet way he was letting me make the choice of going with him. I nodded slightly and he led me through the trees. We didn't say a word. God knows how long we were walking for, and I really didn't care. Every part of my body was on fire with need for this man. Anytime he stroked my hand my heart would hammer in my chest, making a bid for freedom it would seem. Anytime his arm would brush mine my lungs would cease to do their job. I must have looked like a right basket case to him. If he noticed he didn't say anything. I started to think about him naked, how he would feel against me, how it would feel to have him push me up against a tree, and slide himself into me…I was still in my little Sexward world when he stopped, pulling me to his side.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered into my ear. I very nearly couldn't answer him. Lust making my throat thick and my voice hoarse.

"Yes"

"Then close your eyes" I shut them quickly, nerves and excitement racing through my veins. The next thing I know I feel his lips on my eyelids. I physically stopped breathing, no breath, nothing. This man, no scrap that _God, _did crazy things to my body that I wanted to explore further. He pushed his body against my back, urging me forwards slightly. I complied and walked forward, stumbling every now and then; each time he would hold me closer. I could feel his need pressing into me, making me whimper inside. It was all I could do not to turn round and take him right there and then. Just as I nearly caved to my needs, he stopped and told me to open my eyes.

Slowly I opened them and I gasped. It was beautiful. I had never seen anything so picturesque in all of my life. He had brought me to deserted cove completely surrounded by trees, completely secluded. If he was a psycho killer then sod it this man could do anything he wanted to me, after all he had already shown me a little piece of heaven. Because that is what this place was. A little piece of heaven.

The sand was pure white, so bright it almost hurt to look at. The sea was a brilliant cobalt colour and looked so inviting. The waves crashed against the shore every now and again, although the sea was so calm it was more like ripples than waves. Palm trees swayed languidly in the warm breeze. ON each side there were tall trees that cut us off from the rest of the world and the best part about it, there was not another soul on the beach. Only Sexward and me. I turned round to face him. He looked so happy right then, so joyous that I stood on my tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on his lips. With a little wriggle and a giggle I let go of him and ran onto the sand, laughing all the time. I put my arms out and spun around and around like you do when you're little. When I stopped, feeling slightly dizzy I sat down and stared at the sea. He couldn't have taken me to amore perfect place.

A/N i know i promised you answers about edward and lemons in this chapter, but this one just came to me how it was and i thought it was such a beautiful moment between them that i couldn't resist. Next chapter, i promise :)


	5. dunked!

Bella POV

The sand felt amazing between my toes, and I pushed them further into the sand, watching as the grains slid silently around my feet. The sea was beautiful, and it looked so inviting, so warm. I wondered if I could go for a swim. I was nearly on my feet when I remembered I didn't have on any underwear. There was a battle going on inside my head, do I go for it? Or do I stay sitting here? Decisions, decisions, decisions. It was then that Sexward sat down next to me, his smell engulfing me, making me moan internally. Man he smelt sooo good. I turned to look at him, and he was watching me. His eyes were so intense, a small crooked smile pulling at his lips. I could feel the blush rising up my neck, settling on my cheeks. I turned away, trying to hide the blush. Stupid cheeks, always giving me away. He let out a little snort of laughter, trying to hole it in.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He smirked back at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him, questioning him.

"well, if it was nothing, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing it with me, would you?"

"Well, it's just that you look adorable when you blush. It makes you look so innocent."

What? He thinks I'm innocent? Shit, that does not sit with me. No siree. How was I supposed to seduce this man into letting me have my way with his body if he thought I was _innocent_?

_Are you just going to sit there talking to yourself or are you actually going to change his mind? Show him how _innocent _you are…_

_Alright, alright. I'll show him…_

I had never been so glad to have no underwear on. I stood up, smiling at him slightly and walked towards the shore. I could feel his eyes on me and god if that wasn't the biggest turn on in the world. My confidence soared with his eyes on me. I swayed my hips a little bit, looking back over my shoulder to look at him. Yup, I certainly had his attention. He started to get up, saying something I couldn't quite catch. I didn't care what he said I just walked to the sea. I winked at him, then faced back towards the sea, pulling my top up above my head. The breeze felt amazing on my skin, my nipples hardening with anticipation. I heard him gasp.

_Just you wait Sexward, this is just the beginning. _I bent over slightly, and slid my skirt slowly from my waist. He was standing behind me now, and I could hear his breath hitch, could hear it catch in his throat. My skirt dropped to my ankles and I kicked it away on the sand. I turned slightly and looked him dead in the eye.

"Still think I'm innocent?" I said, my voice husky with desire. Before he could answer I turned and ran into the water.

Edward POV

Ugnn….shit…she's naked! I watched as she ran into the sea. "_Still think I'm innocent?" _No, no I did not. This woman was beautiful, crazy and well, naked. She dived into the sea, the sudden disappearance from view snapping me out of my jumbled thoughts. I watched and waited for her to come back up, not wanting to miss out on the image, I needed some new images for my late night fun times. As she rose out of the water, she flipped her head back, her hair spraying water backwards. The image took my breath away. I stood there for a while longer my body unable to function properly.

"You coming in or do I get to enjoy this all to myself?" she called to me.

I was out of my clothes quicker than you could say skinny dip and I saw her watching me, her face blank. _What's with that? _Slowly, my confidence wavered, I was unsure of whether she liked what she saw or not. What if she didn't? What then? I've just made a complete tit out of myself. Maybe this woman was too much for me? What if I was shooting way out of my league? She shook her head to bring herself out of reverie.

"Come on then, what are you waiting for?" she shouted, turning to swim further out to sea.

My feet began to move towards the water, still unsure of myself. _Come on Edward, you got this. You're a stud, this is what you live for. _ I mentally rallied myself and I almost ran the rest of the way. _Yeh, I got this, I'm Edward fucking Cullen. _Dipping under the water, I swam the rest of the way to her, catching her up in a matter of seconds. I had been on the swim team in high school and I could feel my muscles reacting to the water as though I had never been away.

Pulling up short of where she was, I stopped and began to tread water. I was less than a metre away from her, but yet it felt like a mile. I wanted to go closer, I really did, but I wasn't sure how she would react. After all I didn't know anything about this woman and I sure as hell did not want to scare her off by being over zealous.

We stayed that way for what felt like hours, just treading water and staring at each other. I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to know what was going on inside her head, but I just couldn't find the words and I didn't want to ruin this moment. I saw something change in her eyes and she began to edge closer to me. She never broke eye contact. Her hand slid up to around my neck, she moved her body against mine and… _Jesus…_ if it wasn't the most incredible feeling in the world. Sliding my arms around her waist I began to lean into her, wanting to taste every part of her. But she had different ideas. Before I knew it, she had raised herself higher than me, and she pushed me down, hard. She had dunked me! I was under the water before I realised what she had intended. Coming back up and spluttering for air I could hear her laughing, and she was laughing hard. Right, that's it. She is so going to get it. I wiped the water from my eyes and I slowly began to grin at her. She could see the challenge in my eyes and soon stopped and turned to swim away, but before she had chance I grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards me, and I pushed her under the water. I let her go, giving her chance to come back up to surface.

After a few moments of incoherent spluttering she turned towards me, a smile across her face.

"I guess I deserved that" she said "but you could at least been a gentleman about it and let me have had one for free"

"Now why would I do that? What goes around comes around, does it not?"

"I suppose so"

I scanned the water, seeing how far out we were. I knew there was a makeshift dock a few hundred yards around the other side of the bay and it would be a perfect place to lie and enjoy each others company.

"Fancy a swim?" I asked her, always asking her and making sure it was her choice.

"Yeh, why not? Just to let you know, I'm gonna kick your ass" and with that she flipped over and began to swim. In the wrong direction.

"Bella! Not that way. There's a little place right around the bay, come back and we'll swim to that."

I chuckled to myself and began to swim away from her, hoping that she was following.

I swam at a leisurely pace, letting her catch up to me and she was soon swimming by my side. Turning her head she winked at me and kicked harder, pulling away from me. I gave her about 5 seconds head start, letting her think she was beating me. Kicking my legs harder and reaching as far as my arms would let me I soon began to get closer to her, letting my instincts take over, submitting to my muscles, the blood pumping thick and hard. Soon enough I was at the dock and I became aware of my surroundings again. I turned back to find where Bella was and was shocked to see she was touching the side of the dock seconds after me.

I looked at her, a smile crossing my lips.

"Swim team?" I asked her.

"No. Never. Wanted to be, but other commitments ya know? So I just swam in my pool at home, just as a release and to keep fit."

"Well, you can swim, incredibly well. I'm impressed."

"What about you? Were you on the swim team?"

"Yeh, since the beginning of high school."

"So you were a jock then? Figures." She said with a smile and with that she pulled herself up onto the dock.

Once again I was rendered a speechless immobile wreck. Her body was magnificent. She had curves in all the right places and the water just enhanced these. She wrung her hair out, letting the water drip down her back onto the floor. Somehow I managed to stop staring at her and pull myself up onto the dock, shaking the water out of my hair, and once again when I looked at Bella she was looking back at me with a blank look on her face.

"You ok?"

She blinked several times and swallowed then nodded her head yes.

"Ok." I didn't believe her but I didn't know her well enough, at all really, to dispute what she had said.

"How did you find this place?" she asked as she lay down onto the deck, spreading her hair out behind her head.

I lay down next to her on my back, my head turned towards her. I couldn't, didn't want to, take my eyes off her.

"Well, my job, let's just say it isn't easy sometimes so I like to find places to get away from everything. I like to have somewhere I can gather my thoughts and bring myself back to normality."

I realised this was heavy, but I wanted to be honest with her. Keeping things back was what I usually did, but for some reason, I wanted to open up to her, for her to know me, the _real _me, not just Edward Cullen, ladies man.

"And I like to swim, its another way in which I relax. I feel normal when I'm in the water."

"I understand that, it's the same for me. But, and I don't mean to pry, what job do you do that you _need _to do this? You don't have to say…I mean you could be a spy for all I know and you would have to kill me after you'd told me or something, and I kinda like my life thank you very much, so in that case, don't tell me. Sorry I'm rambling, its something that I can't stop sometimes, especially, well lets just leave it at especially."

"No. You can't just say that then not finish what you were going to say, tell me Bella. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She turned her head away from, a blush slowly spreading across her cheeks.

"Ok. I will. But you first."

I drew in a breath. Where to start? How do you tell somebody something that even you yourself haven't even come to terms with? I guess you just throw yourself into it. And that's exactly what I started to do.

"I guess you could say, well, it's difficult to explain. You know how there are two sides to every story? How each person ahs their own version, with their own opinions and their own ideas of how thing happened?"

"Yes, of course. So you write, what's so harrowing about that?"

"I never said writing was harrowing, just that I…sorry, its hard to explain." I took a moment to gather my words, to show her so that she could understand properly and all the time she never took her eyes away from me, she just lay there waiting patiently for me.

"OK. The easiest way for me to explain this is to tell you my situation at the moment. I'm a writer, yes, but not in a conventional sense. I like to get to the bottom of each of my stories, the real bottom, but the only way in which that can happen is if I become a part of the story I'm telling. At the moment, according to a man called James, I work for him as one of his, I guess you could call it 'men'. And this James guy is one of Mexico's largest human traffickers."

I watched as my words sunk in, her face never giving anything away. She nodded her head to me, telling me silently to continue. I breathed in deep again, unsure of how she was going to take this next part.

"Well, seeing as he now trusts me as one of his own, I kinda have to do as he asks me. It involves some pretty fucking awful stuff, and I hate myself every second of every day that I'm doing this. It makes me sick to my stomach, and I'm in way too deep to just pull out. And I know in my heart of hearts that eventually, that fucker will get what's coming to him and I can help more people by exposing him from the inside than I could if I just wrote about him."

The anger was rearing its ugly head again and my breathing had become shallow and fast, my heart pumping hard in my chest, from anger and from nerves. I hadn't wanted to tell her this, not so soon at least, but I didn't want to keep the truth from her at all and she had asked. I just wish that she hadn't asked so soon, that way I could have spent more time with her.

"So, anyway, I have to play this charade and act out his orders, and try and not expose how disgusting he is to me. There are a few guys who are way in over their heads with all of this, they owe him money and working for him was the only way in which they could get him off their backs. They know what I'm doing, and I'm interviewing them, telling their stories. But by doing that, I'm not only putting myself in danger, but those men as well. James isn't well known for his compassion."

I was looking into the blue of the sky, images of my past flicking through my mind, not really seeing anything but those images. In the next moment my thoughts were interrupted as Bella came into my view. She had moved over me, placing her legs either side of mine and her chest was pressed flat against mine. It felt incredible. My anger and disgust in myself soon passed and were replaced with want and need for Bella. She was looking into my eyes, now leaning her head closer to me and it took everything I had not to move my mouth those last two centimetres to hers. But I needn't have held back, her lips came crashing down onto mine, her kiss desperate and wanting. I could feel the emotion pouring through our kiss, her understanding, and her sympathy. I was overcome with emotion. She was ok with what I did, what I was doing, and it filled me with hope.

Bella POV

I poured everything I had into that kiss. This man was unbelievable. He was incredibly brave and the things he was putting himself through, the things he was risking just to bring a scumbag man to his knees made me want him even more, and not just for his stupidly hot body and good looks, but for his mind and his soul. And I wanted him to know how in awe I was of him.

I slowed the kiss, feeling his lust against me, knowing that we had to stop now otherwise I wouldn't say the things I needed to say to him.

"Edward…Edward…we need to stop." I managed to gasp out through our kiss.

"No" he growled at me.

"Seriously. Stop. We need to…" he cut me off with another kiss.

I let myself kiss him back, just one more minute. It was intense, hot and overwhelming.

It took every bit of strength I had to break the kiss but I did. Pulling away from him I sat back, panting. I continued to stare into his eyes, which had now turned a deep emerald green with lust.

"Edward. The things…what you just said…"

Now it was my turn to struggle to find the words. I saw some emotion cross his face that looked like regret. I needed to sort my words out quickly. I leant in to kiss him quickly, sweetly, to let him know that all was ok.

"You are one of the most brilliant and brave men I have ever met. The things you are putting yourself through, just for your work and to help people and to stop that scumbag. It's incredible. _You _are incredible. I am in awe of you Edward Cullen and I hope you know that what you are doing is not wrong. Yeh ok, you may have to do some shitty things along the way, but your reasoning and the help you will be giving those people in the long run, far outweighs any of those shitty things. You are incredible Edward Cullen and I think what you are doing is wonderful."

There. I had said it. I looked into his eyes; scared I had given away too much, too much about how I was feeling for him right now. This man was definitely under my skin and was there to stay for a while.

"I…I-I don't know what to say. You really mean all of that?" He asked, letting me see a side to him that I was sure I would never have seen in him, he was scared, he was hopeful, he was _vulnerable. _

Leaning in again I kissed him, long and slow, once again pouring all that I could give into that kiss, but in a different way. I wanted to reassure him, to let him know that yes, I truly meant every word.

"I mean every word Edward." And with that he pulled me tighter against his body and his lips met mine. This kiss was something entirely different from our others. It was frantic, passionate and it was the opening to other things to come.

His now hard dick was pressing against the inside of my thigh, his hand was stroking my back, down my sides, down to the backs of my legs, over my ass and it was the most turned on I had ever been in my life. I groaned as he opened his mouth, his tongue searching out my own. I twisted my hands into his hair, making sure we were as close as we could be. The heat from the sun and the dock were encompassing us and we were soon sweating. I pulled away, leaving a line of kisses from his mouth to his shoulder. He tasted like sea and sweat, a heady combination. His hands worked their way to my breasts and he began to rub them, my nipples hard in his hands. I licked across his jaw line, feeling the stubble on my tongue, tasting his skin, tasting him. He groaned as I bucked my hips slightly. I knew how wet I was and I wanted him to know it too. Lucky for me, he wanted to know. His hand moved from my breast, his fingers searching out my clit. Once again he groaned when he felt how wet I was.

"Fucking hell Bella. You are so wet for me right now."

"It's all for you Edward."

"Yes it fucking is." His voice was laced with possession and I was ok with it. I wanted to be his and I wanted him to be mine.

"Edward…please…I need…" and with that, he slid his fingers deep inside of me. My head jerked back away from him in reaction. I moaned loudly as he worked his fingers expertly inside of me. He slid them in and out of me slowly, building a tension inside of me that I knew I wouldn't be able to contain for long.

I was out of breath, I was sweating and I was feeling the most incredible feeling I had ever felt. Oh shit. I was wrong. Edward curled his fingers inside of me, hitting my g-spot over and over again, his movements becoming quicker as he could feel my eminent release. I bent to kiss him again, the pleasure inside of me building until I could take it no more.

"God…Edward…I'm gonna…god that feels good…yes…I'm gonna…Edward, Edward, Edward" I was panting his name now, over and over as I reached my climax, my pussy pulsing around his fingers. It was one of the best orgasms of my life, my body shook with pleasure and I could see black dots behind my eyelids as I was coming down. Once I had finished, Edward slid his fingers out of me, and I immediately missed feeling him inside of me. I needed more. I wanted more.

"Edward. I need to feel you inside of me. Please."

"Shit Bella, you are incredible."

And with that he flipped me over, laying me on my back on the deck. He held his body above me. I looked at his body then, his hard, sweaty body. It was gorgeous. His shoulders broad, his abs sculpted, the muscles in his arms hard, but he wasn't beefy, he was lean, athletic. And his face, oh his face. I had never seen a man so beautiful in my life. He was perfect. Leaning in to kiss me, he lowered himself slowly to me, sliding his cock into me. And god did it feel good. It felt as though he was made for me. He filled me completely.


	6. Dock Fun

A/N Hey guys...sorry its taken so long. I've been a bit busy learning to surf and skate...amusing times i tell you! all that activity has given me inspiration for some new stories, so keep an eye out!

And I promised you lemons...here are the lemons :D enjoy!

Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

"Edward. I need to feel you inside of me. Please." Those words were my undoing. There was no way I could hold off being inside of her, I really did mean it when I said she was incredible. As I held myself above her, I let my eyes wander, soaking in every bit of her loveliness. The way her body curved, how her heart was beating fast, her breathing was quick, the way her chest rose and fell with each breath, the round of her breasts which gave way to her taut flat stomach down and down… insatiable. I wanted, no needed, this woman in ways I have never wanted a woman before.

I looked at her, leaned in to kiss her and slowly moved myself inside of her.

Sweet Jesus! She was almost painfully tight, but it was more pleasure than pain.

I could hear myself moan as I buried myself deep inside of her. Her hands gripped my shoulders as she pulled me towards her, her breasts pressed against my chest, our bodies slick with sweat. We stayed still for a while, just feeling each other, kissing each other.

Bella's tongue pushed against my even harder, her hips moving slowly round causing my dick to twitch and my stomach to clench. I realised then that I was inside of her and I hadn't even begun to fuck her yet! _Sort yourself out Cullen, why are you wasting time? _ And with that I began to move in and out of her slowly, whispering her name against her neck, her collarbone, licking and tasting every inch of her that I could.

"Yes Edward, oh god…yes…fuck me….fuck…" her voice was low with lust and it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I picked up my pace, wrapping her legs around my back, pulling her closer, hitting her deeper than before.

I watched as her eyes widened with surprise then clouded over with pleasure. Her head tilted backwards, her back arching so her breasts inches from my mouth.

"Please…please." I smiled slightly, and then leant in to take her nipple in my mouth. Her whole body jerked and she began to squirm underneath me, her movements causing us to rub against each other. I wrapped my hands behind her back and pulled her closer to me, pulling myself up into a sitting position, this way I could watch as her breasts bounced in front of me and I could lick and suck all I wanted. That view was fast becoming my favourite view. I wrapped my hands around the bottom of her hair, pulling her head back slightly, and I licked from her breast up her neck and to her mouth, her mouth quickly met mine. This kiss was hungry and full of need.

"Bella…you are…incredible…fucking hell…god…" I growled into her mouth. She pulled from my lips moaning, I could feel her tightening around me.

"Is this good for you?"

"You have…no idea," she said in between breaths. Her hands plunged into my hair and yanking hard she pushed my mouth back to her breasts.

Smirking to myself I complied noting it down for future reference that Bella was definitely a boob girl.

Soon enough she was writhing on me, her need for release was obvious.

I pulled back to look at her face, it was exquisite. Her eyes were shut, her mouth open slightly, her cheeks flushed. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Bella…open your eyes. Look at me when you cum." Her head snapped downwards, her eyes locked onto mine and I could see the lust and desire there.

"That's it baby, I want to watch as you let go…let go baby, I want to feel you cum for me, only me. I want to watch you as I make you cum." She moaned and pushed further down onto me. Bella likes dirty talk…noted again!

"I love the way your tits bounce in front of me Bella, I want to lick them and bite them all the time. I want to fuck you in every possible way, but most of all I want to make you scream my name, over and over again." I wondered if she could here the possessiveness in my voice, here the need I had for her.

I moved my mouth to her neck then, biting her lightly and sucking at the same time, leaving my mark on her.

She pushed down even harder, picking the pace up. Her breathing was erratic and she was moaning over and over again.

I looked into her eyes whispering "are you ready to let go baby?"

"Yes…ungh…oh god…yes"

I moved my hand between us pushing my fingers to the place where she would find release. I moved my fingers in circles, quicker and quicker. She started to tighten around me and she began to scream my name.

"Edward. Edward. Edward." Watching her let go was incredible, her head flung back, her eyes closed, her name falling from my lips over and over, her body spasming with pleasure, her chest rising and falling. Incredible.

She was milking my unbelievably hard dick, and soon enough there was a familiar sensation in my balls, working its way to my stomach. I began to pound into her, harder than before, I could feel her clenching around me again, her body climaxing for the second time. It threw me over the edge. I moaned her name into her neck as I came inside of her.

We sat like that, our bodies coming down from the high until I began to soften. I lay her on her back and slipped out of her gently, wincing slightly at the release, feeling slightly lost not being inside of her. I leaned in to kiss her, smoothing her hair away from her face. She had her eyes closed and a small smile played upon her lips.

"You ok?" I asked, tracing my fingers across her neck down her arms and back up again, just watching her.

"Mmmhmm" she hummed, her smile growing wider. She drew in a deep breath and looked at me. Her eyes held mine. They were so deep I felt like I was looking into her soul. I kissed her again, turning on my back after. I lay down, one arm under my head and she turned her body into mine, her head coming to rest on my chest. I placed my other hand on her side, making patterns on her skin with my fingers.

"Edward?"

"Yeh?"

"That was…well, I just wanted to say thank you I guess. That was…amazing."

I chuckled, "You're welcome I guess, but it takes two…"

"Yeh, I know, but I don't know, something made that as good as it was, and I've never, you know, twice like that before, so I'm guessing it's all down to you." Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was blushing from the heat I felt on my chest.

"Bella. It is most certainly not all down to me. I think its just when two people come together there are lots of different elements that make it good, or not good, and I think that you and me? We seem to…" I stopped, unsure of how to say what I wanted to say without seeming too eager, or too clingy, or shit, downright emotional.

"What Edward, we what?"

"Well, we just seem to fit, that way, you know, we work well…shit. I don't know."

"I get ya. We make great sex," she said, lifting her head and smiling at me. She looked so gorgeous then, hair all over the place, sun shining down on her, her eyes teasing me and her lips smiling at me.

Pulling her closer to me I agreed and kissed her. Sweetly, trying to convey that it was more than just sex, it was something else, even though we couldn't define it.

I lay back down, looking up at the sky and she settled against my chest again.

We lay for about another hour, just relaxing and talking.

As the sun began to settle further down into the sky and the blues turned to reads, the reds into oranges, we swam back to shore. I watched as she pulled her clothes back on already missing the view of her body naked. I slipped my shorts back on, no need for a shirt, the evening was turning out to be lovely and warm. I held out my hand and her fingers entwined with mine.

We were silent on the way back. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to break the spell of this afternoon. I didn't want reality to come crashing down on us. Because that will suck. Big time. And I wanted to hold it off for as long as possible.

As we reached my bike I leant over to get my helmet for her and the next thing her arms were wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Edward," she whispered in my ear, "I just wanted to say…your ass is so god damn hot. I just want to take a bite out of it." And with that she gripped it hard, giggling as she did so.

I couldn't help but laugh. All the tension of this ending was gone in a second. I turned around wrapping arms around her my hands falling on her ass.

"And I must say, Miss Swan, your ass is by far the most fuckable ass I've ever seen" and I squeezed it hard, bringing my mouth down to hers, catching her lips with my teeth and biting it.

She moaned and licked her tongue against my lips, asking permission. I let her in, our lips moving against one other in hot passion our tongues fighting for dominance. I slid my hand down to the back of her thigh and to the back of her knee then pulled her leg up, hitching it around my waist. I was hard already and I let her know how hard. I thrust against her, rubbing myself against her. Her lips broke away from mine, working their way slowly down my neck, she was licking and sucking and it made the hairs on my arms stand up. She kissed her way further down, stopping just before my nipple.

A growl came from somewhere deep inside of me and I thrust against her again, harder this time. I felt her smile against my chest then her mouth was on my nipple, her teeth grazing it slightly. Fuck! I just about nearly came in my pants.

"Bella…" I moaned as she flicked her tongue against my nipple. I was ridiculously hard by now, wondering if it would be ok if I just fucked right here on the bike. My hand went to her front and I began to lower it, searching for her most sensitive part but she stopped me.

The next thing I know her leg is back on the ground, her mouth is nowhere near my nipple and she's standing away from me.

"Bella, what the fuck?"

She was grinning at me sorting her skirt out.

"Well…I don't know when I'll be seeing you again, so I thought it best to leave you with some unfinished business."

"Seeing me again? Hell you haven't even left me yet."

"I know, but its more fun this way" and with that she pulled the helmet on over her head and gestured that I get on the bike, "let's go big boy."

A/N Just a quick question...any of you lovely people wish to be my BETA? :D


	7. Lebowski

A/N well, i had a lot of people adding me to their story alerts, but i would love it if more people would review! i need the feedback guys, let me know what you think :)

Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

This afternoon had been sensational to say the least. Edward was without doubt _the _sexiest man in the world. Thank god I had the balls to get naked. He was hot, and I mean want to lick every inch of his gorgeous brown skin hot. And I had done. I had licked every last part of him, watched as his breath had hitched when I wrapped my lips around his…Bella, head out of the gutter, otherwise you're just going to get even more turned on and you have to leave him now, so stop it. Now. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, wishing I could feel the wind through my hair but with this stupid helmet on that was a no go. I leant my head on his shoulder, watching as the world flew by. I thought over about what he had told me earlier, about how deep he was involved with his story. It worried me, it truly did, what if he got caught? What if things went to shit and that was Edward over and done with? Why did the thought of him being hurt scare me so much? I had only known him a day and yet that thought scared me, and what scared me even more was the thought that that thought scared me! Christ, head fuck much?

AS Edward pulled into the restaurant car park I sighed, knowing that this was it, for now at least, that is if he wanted it to be for just now…. what if he didn't want to see me again? I mean, Alice had told me of his wondering ways and I wasn't naïve enough to think I could change that was I?

As he turned the engine off I started to unwrap my arms from around me, but he grabbed my hands and pulled me close to his back again.

"Bella. Stop. Just sit with me here a while."

"OK" I whispered, pushing my body back up against his, touching every inch of his back with my body. He leant his head back against my shoulder, his eyes closed. I turned and paced a kiss on his neck, smelling him a little. His mouth turned up into a small smile. I pulled my hand out of his and he frowned slightly.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere," I said as I moved my hand up to his hair, running it through and massaging his head. I could sit and do this all day, play with his hair. It was bronze and unruly, but oh so soft. Beautiful hair for a beautiful man. I stopped and he growled at me. _Ah…so Edward liked his hair being played with…stored and noted. _ I smirked against his neck, kissing him again.

WE sat this way for a while, just being with each other, not saying a word, slight moans of appreciation from Edward breaking the silence every now and again. When the sun had finally set I sighed, knowing that I had to get going.

I pulled away from Edward, this time not letting him pull me back. I had lost some of the feelings in my legs from sitting on the bike for so long, and I felt my legs give way slightly as I stood up. Edward's arm caught me around the middle and he pulled me close to him, his lips meeting mine. I could kiss him for the rest of forever if I could, he was that good. I moaned as I pulled away, missing the closeness of him already.

"I have to go and you, my friend, are not helping." I said I took a step back.

Edward flipped his long leg over the side of the bike, climbing off it gracefully.

"Am I Bella?"

"Are you what?" I asked him confusedly.

"Your friend, am I your friend? Because I would like that very much."

Well. That sorts that then. Edward Cullen wants to be your friend Bella, nothing else, just friends. Could you deal with that? Knowing how good his skin felt against yours, how sweet his mouth is, and how glorious is cock is? Can you be _just friends with Edward Cullen? _

I hadn't realised I was biting my lip or that he had moved to stand in front of me until he reached and pulled my lip free, and rubbed his thumb across it.

"Or," he said with a slight chuckle, "if that's not what you want then ok, but just know that this afternoon was incredible for me and I want to see you again. But you must know, I don't want to lead you on, in fact I don't want to hurt you any way shape or form, but know that I can't be…well, I'm just not good for you, so anything more than friendship, it's…well…I don't know…. I can't, no, I won't – "

I placed my hand across his mouth, cutting off his verbal DHIORREA. I could feel his eyes staring at me, but I couldn't meet his gaze. Edward Cullen had just outright told me that this was a one-time thing, but it seemed like he wanted to see me again, but in a purely platonic way. But he had said that this afternoon was incredible? What did that mean? He can't say that then say that he wanted to be just my friend. What an ass! But then again, what else was I expecting? This was Edward Cullen, he was sex on legs, hell I had even nicknamed him Sexward he was that hot. I snorted to myself, and I felt his mouth move underneath my hand, but I just shot him a look that clearly said stay quiet.

My eyes met his and I knew that I didn't want this to be weird; I didn't want to ruin a brilliant afternoon with my insecurities and internal ramblings.

"Ok. Friends. Friends is good, I mean it's not like this was going to be anything more was it? A holiday fling. Anyways, yeah, friends is good. I think you're cool, so yeah friends." Christ Bella, could you sound anymore lame right now? _I think you're cool…_I cringed inside at my lameness.

I pulled my hand away from his mouth, and I looked up at him, his brow was creased and he opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Something passed across his eyes, but I couldn't make out what it was. And then his lips were against mine again. This kiss was different, it was sweet, it was slow and gentle. It was a goodbye kiss, the last kiss before we became friends.

As his lips left mine, I sighed, I was going to miss his kisses that's for sure, they made my lady bits tingle and my knees shaky.

His forehead rested against mine, our breath mingling together, in, out, in, out. I moved away from him, and looked at him. He looked back. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and grabbed my hand. I let him write his number on my hand before he placed a kiss next to his number. I looked at him once more, nothing was said, we just gave a nod, a silent goodbye. I turned to walk to my car. I heard him start up his bike, I turned to wave, but he was already facing away, and he didn't see me.

I had a the most amazing afternoon, and I had got Edward in the sack, so to speak, just like I said I would. I had made friends with someone who I knew was a good person, who made me laugh and who's company I enjoyed. So yeah, I had had an amazing afternoon, so why did I feel like shit?

**Edward POV**

Friends. We were going to be friends. That's good right? I mean, she was funny, sarcastic, daring, sweet, not to mention sexy, so it was good being friends. Yeah. Friends. She didn't want or need anything more from me. My life is too fucked up for her, and I didn't want to have someone who could get hurt. I could be friends with her. Easy. In fact that was more than my usual flings got, she even had my number, normally I just used women to fuck, to fulfil my sexual needs then I would fuck them off, no number, no note, nothing. I would become just a distant memory to them. And that was the way I liked it. So why had I given Bella my number? Fuck knows. I had wanted to leave her the way I usually did, I had told her hadn't I, that I was no good at anything relationship wise, but I had wanted to see her again, I wanted to be apart of her life, so I had asked to be friends. And friends we would be. I could do this. Be friends with a woman, who just happened to make me hard just by looking at her. I could be friends with Bella, even though every time I looked at her I would be remembering how her breasts filled my hands perfectly, and how her nose scrunched up slightly when she was moaning my name when she came, and how her flushed cheeks looked after, and how she smelt like strawberries and…shit. This was hard, no pun intended.

I pulled into the drive of my rented apartment. It was more expensive than a hotel, but I had to put on the front that I was here to stay. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call Marcus to apologise again for bailing on him today, but I had a text message from an unknown number.

-**Hey Ed. Thanks for today, I had fun **** this is my number. B x**

It was Bella. She had text me. I had her number now, which meant I could phone her and tell her to come round…no Edward, don't. Don't do that to yourself. You know you can't, just friends remember? No I couldn't do that, but there was nothing to stop us talking, friends did that, right?

**-Hey B. You're welcome. I had fun too. What you up to? E x**

This was allowed. I could do this. I walked into my house and went to fridge to pull out a beer. I settled on the couch switching the TV on, flicking from channel to channel until I found some programme about a group of people who had dedicated their lives to the ideals of The Dude. The Big Lebowski had a lot to answer for.

**-Just going for a dip in the pool, no AC so hot! You? B x**

**-Watching a programme about Dudeism… E x**

**-As in The Dude? B x**

**-You know Lebowski? E x**

**-Of course ****Nobody calls me Lebowski. You got the wrong guy. I'm the Dude, man x**

She was perfect. Any woman that could quote The Dude was a goddess. So not only was she beautiful, sexy, funny she was also a film genius. Shit. I didn't know how long I would be able to not take her for myself again. I wanted to, but I didn't want to hurt her in the long run, and I certainly did not want her to become involved in all of my shit, which would inevitably put her some danger, I knew it would. But I needed to see her again, I wanted to just be near her, to hear her laugh and to talk to her, face to face. I know that if I saw her, I would just be torturing myself, after all friends couldn't fuck, could they? So it would literally be just to be near her, to spend time with her. Was I that much of a pansy that I just wanted to be near her? No, Edward you're not, don't do it. You can keep her at arms length, I mean you're not going to get a fuck out of it, so there's no point is there….

**-What are your plans for tomorrow? E x**

* * *

**A/N Hey! I've been asked for more plot to come through, and the next chapter is all about plot, i just wanted you guys to get to know the characters and some of their inner workings. hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
